Persistence
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: Ciel is awakened by a disturbing dream. Sebastian stays with him for the rest of the night and finally gets to "enjoy himself."


**A/N: It's finally finished! You have _no idea_ how long it took me to write this. Stupidly long. I'll tell you right now that I know nothing of the workings of little boys' (or demons') bodies…so some physical aspects may be a bit off. But I tried! For all of you who wanted to see Sebastian "enjoy himself," here you go. ^_^**

**…**

"Master, I'm dying," I groaned, thrashing beneath him and gasping in every breath. "This is too much…I can't take it…!"

"Endure for just a while longer," he breathed across my ear, not pausing in his constant motion. For once, his breath was heavy and labored; he was closer to his peak than he had ever been with me. "You're doing very well, Ciel."

"Why does it take so long for you?" I asked, clawing at the sheets beneath me; I was sure we had been at it for at least an hour. "I already have…twice… I don't understand…"

"The libido of a demon is much more intense than that of a human," he said simply. He trailed one finger along the sweat on my collarbone, then licked his fingertip. "Hmph. Delicious." I hated it when he said things like that; it was humiliating.

"Sebastian, you—"

"'_Sebastian_'?" he repeated, dragging his fingernails brutally down my chest.

"M-master!" I cried pathetically, arching my back toward him. "Forgive me…" A wicked smirk curved his lips and he leaned in to bite my ear.

"Apology accepted. Turn around," he laughed. I did as he bade without argument, shakily putting my hands on the headboard of his bed and holding myself up that way. "Very good. Now bite your tongue and stay quiet…Ciel."

**…**

"Ah!"

I woke with a start, panting and disoriented. I looked around the room and slowly came to realize where I was and what had happened.

_Only a dream_, I thought to myself. _Though one of the strangest I've ever had._ I blinked several times and surveyed the room; it was dark, so I assumed it was still very late. I left my bed and walked over to the window, moving the drapes aside to look out. Indeed, the moon was still high above and glowing brightly. I almost wanted to call Sebastian into my room and have him stay with me until I fell asleep again, but something about the dream I'd had stopped me.

Instead, I donned my dressing gown and lit a candle, nearly burning myself in the process. I then carried my small light out into the hall, pulling my bedroom door closed behind me. Having nothing better to do, I began to walk through the dark halls of my home. The only problem, however, was that I didn't know where I was trying to go. I simply walked, paying little mind to where I was until I found myself thoroughly lost.

"Damn it," I muttered, holding my candle up and looking for a familiar portrait or doorway. I hoped upon hope that I wouldn't have to call Sebastian to help me find my way around my own home. I then realized that in my groggy state, I had forgotten to retrieve my eye patch before leaving my room. While it was unlikely that I would meet anyone at that hour, it was still careless.

"Miss Angela, you mustn't…" I turned to see Finian standing there in the hallway, wavering slightly. As I moved closer, I saw that his eyes were actually closed; he must have been sleepwalking. "If we sneak off like this…" I had heard that one should never wake a sleepwalker, but I was seriously considering it. He took a few stumbling steps forward and something fell from his hand. I bent down and carefully picked it up, unsure of why he would be carrying such a thing: it was the picture Sebastian had taken with Talbot's camera, the one that showed him as "the thing most precious to me." I supposed that made sense; although I was loathe to admit it, he _was_ my most valuable possession… Though what Finny was doing with the photo, I had no idea.

I was brought away from these thoughts when I heard a loud _crash!_ and whipped around to see that Finny had picked up a bust and smashed it through a wall.

"Take that…Pluto…" he muttered groggily, continuing his slow and purposeless walk.

"Honestly," said a familiar voice, and Sebastian's head appeared from the hole Finny had created; it seemed I had somehow found my way to the servants' wing… "Do I get no respite from them even at night?"

"Ahem," I coughed, and Sebastian turned in surprise to find me there.

"Ah, young master. May I ask what brings you here at this time of night?"

"I woke and didn't want to go back to sleep," I informed him simply. "So I decided to have a look around."

"I see. And did you, by any chance, lose your way?" he asked pleasantly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why would you suggest a thing like that?" I snapped, bothered because he was right. How was he _always_ right?

"Only because you never visit the servants' wing." I decided to change the subject.

"Have I ever been into your room, Sebastian?" I asked, stepping closer. Though he tried to conceal it, I could still see his slight smirk.

"Why no, I don't believe you have. I'm afraid you wouldn't find it as comfortable as your own," he warned as I opened the door and stepped inside, disregarding the hole Finian had created. I set my candle down on a dresser and looked around. His quarters were, indeed, smaller than mine, and not so lavishly-furnished. But his bed…

_…my hands on his headboard and holding myself up…_

_ "Bite your tongue…Ciel."_

An image from my earlier dream flashed through my mind and I gasped; his bed was exactly the same as I'd seen it before.

"I suppose I'll have to patch this wall at some point," Sebastian said, bringing me out of my reverie. "Have you finished looking around, young master?"

"Why? Are you trying to throw me out?" I asked, masking my uneasiness with agitation.

"Hardly; I was only asking." How odd to see him in such informal clothing. Noticing me inspecting his raiment, he bowed and put one hand over his chest. "I apologize for my less-than-presentable appearance." I gestured down to my own bare feet in response.

"Were you actually sleeping?" His bed didn't appear to be disturbed in any way.

"I was until I realized that you were on this particular level of the mansion. After that, I waited for any order you might issue."

"Are you telling me that you woke up because you sensed my presence nearby?" I asked dubiously.

"That is what I'm telling you. Surely you realize how that would be possible." He stepped over to me and brushed my hair away from my right eye, which I opened to look up at him. "And of course, I had to be prepared should you call for me. Now, would you like me to take you back to your room?"

"Why would I need you to do that?" I bluffed.

"I didn't say, 'do you need'; I said, 'would you like.' Of course, the head of the Phantomhive estate should be expected to know his way around his own home." His knowing gaze belied the true meaning behind those words.

"Fine; take me back."

"Understood." He immediately scooped me up into his arms, but I struggled and fought.

"Put me down, you fool! I'm not decent to be carried," I snapped, and he sighed, setting me back down on my own feet.

"Very well, but our progress will be much slower this way," he said, using my singular candle to light the three long, tapered ones in a candelabra. He then picked it up and carried it out into the hall, taking my hand as I stepped over the rubble from Finny's destructive nighttime stroll. Sebastian led me down hallways and up flights of stairs, and it wasn't until we reached my door that I realized he was still holding my hand. Embarrassed, I immediately pulled away from him and stepped inside, but he remained in the doorway.

"Shall I stay, young master? Or may I return to my own quarters?" I glanced back at him over my shoulder.

"Stay. But you need only stay until I fall asleep," I said. Sebastian blew out two of his candles and set the vessel down on a table on the far side of the room, starting to pick up a chair, but I stopped him. "That won't be necessary." He gave me a quizzical look as I removed my dressing gown and climbed back into my bed. "You can just sit here." Although I couldn't see from across the room, I could picture the smirk that then parted his lips. He sat down on the edge of my bed, but I couldn't sleep because his presence there was making me uncomfortable.

"Lie down," I ordered, glancing up at him, and he complied, lying next to me and running his fingertips lightly along my arm. I turned away and stared pointedly at the opposite wall, wondering if the reason I felt so uncomfortable had anything to do with my dream, or if it was just because Sebastian was lying next to me without my having ordered him to do anything.

"Young master," he said into my ear, shocking me; I hadn't noticed that he'd gotten so close.

_"…Delicious."_

Another flash from my dream and I shivered inwardly.

"What is it?" I asked, unable to bring myself to look at him. His hand ran down my back and he asked,

"May I…?"

"What?" I asked testily, and he brushed my hair aside to kiss my neck. I sighed and muttered, "If you must." Of course, I couldn't show how much I wanted him, so I was immensely relieved that he had asked, rather than leaving me to lie there and pine after him instead. Sebastian pulled the collar of my shirt down and kissed my neck time after time. I sighed and leaned my head forward to give him better access while he reached around me to unbutton my night shirt.

"Sebastian," I muttered, placing a hand over his. His hand which, I noticed again, was much larger than mine…

"I'm sorry; should I stop?" he asked, and I considered for a moment before taking a deep breath and shaking my head.

"No, it's all right. Go ahead." He moved closer and gently licked my ear, continuing to undo my shirt's buttons. Once he'd finished, he reached up with both hands and pulled the shirt carefully off my shoulders, placing his lips at the base of my neck. It surprised me how gentle he was being, but I suppose he must have realized that I was tired. His hands were bare as they ran down my chest, pulling me tightly against him. But then, that made sense; it would've been odd if he'd slept with gloves on. I turned to face him and slipped my arms around his shoulders. _What a comfortable position to find oneself in_, I thought as I pulled him down and kissed him lazily on the mouth.

"You seem somewhat lethargic, young master," Sebastian observed, running his hand slowly up my thigh and sending shivers down my spine. "Perhaps I should let you sleep, hm?"

"I'll be fine," I argued, pushing him onto his back and climbing up to straddle his stomach. I'll admit that my eyes were half-lidded, but my mind was singularly focused on one thing: Sebastian…and, more specifically, his mouth. I leaned down and kissed him, rather harder than he expected, but he took this in stride, hooking his hands behind my back to hold me close. My lips transferred down to his neck as I absently unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it open and letting my fingertips trail down his chest and stomach.

"Sebastian," I said thoughtfully, sitting back and tracing his name on his chest: S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A-N. I was slightly apprehensive about what I was about to say, but too curious to avoid saying it. "When we…sleep together…do you… I mean, have you ever…" He laughed and sat up on his elbows.

"No, young master, I haven't," he replied. I wondered how he knew what I meant, but chalked it up to the great list of "because he's Sebastian." He took my hand and licked my fingertips gently. "But that's to be expected. You are, after all, only human."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

"Only that humans tend to lack the stamina required to go on for as long as is necessary to—"

"Shut up," I growled, silencing him with another kiss. "You will tonight."

"Oh? Is that an order?" he asked, slipping a hand behind my neck and holding me close. With my eyes locked directly on his, I nodded. "Well then. I'd say we should get started." Not wasting a moment, he took hold of my shoulders and pushed me off of him. I watched in silence as he sat up and quickly removed his shirt, throwing it haphazardly to the floor. Without missing a beat, he added, "I'll pick that up later." He then positioned himself over me, kissing me again and already reaching down to tug at my underwear.

"Why are you rushing like that?" I asked, annoyed with his unnecessary haste.

"My apologies, young master, but you did give me an order, and if I'm to carry it out, I can't go slowly as you may wish. However, if you choose to change my orders—"

"No, it's fine," I said, surprised at how swiftly he undressed us both. "Just be—aah!" I cried out as he forced himself into me, shattering both my sentence and whatever shred of comfort I had left. It wasn't that I minded the pain, only that he had interrupted me. "Y-you…bastard…"

"It will get easier soon enough." Not giving me a moment to adjust, he immediately pulled out and shoved back in too fast, causing my body to jerk violently.

"Not so hard, you damned savage!" I barked, blinking back tears. "That's not necessary and you know it!"

"Perhaps not, but it's been my experience that my master is something of a masochist," my butler replied, infuriating me with his accuracy. He paused briefly to toss a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I'll be more gentle if you like."

"Yes, you will," I informed him. "Or I'll stop you altogether."

"My apologies." His movement slowed a bit as he kissed me softly, still forcing several quiet moans from my lips to his. It soon grew easier for me and I could enjoy myself without being in constant pain, or constantly angry. Seeing the obvious pleasure in my clouded eyes, Sebastian smirked condescendingly. "Better?"

"Mm-hm…" I breathed, grinding my hips against him as best I could. He laughed at that and reached down between my legs to do something that turned my face dark red. "Aah-ha…"

_"You're doing very well, Ciel."_

Damn that dream! Why couldn't I just forget it? It wasn't as though it was in any way like reality. The prospect of my ever calling Sebastian, "master" was utterly preposterous. There was no way that scenario could ever possibly come true. That being said, there was something about it…

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?" Of course, he wasn't fazed in the slightest; he never was, even in that situation.

"I want you to…try calling me by my first name." That surprised him enough to make him stop again for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I said to. That's all the reason you need."

"Very well. What would you have me say?" he asked, pushing himself back into me deeper than before and making it impossible for me to speak for several seconds; all I could do was arch my back against him in an effort to pull him closer. When I finally regained my capacity for communication, I answered him.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I just—uhm…ah… J-just say something, will you?"

"Hmph. You sound somewhat flustered. Surely you have more endurance than that, Ciel," he said, making it sound as though he called me by my name all the time. It was so informal, almost to the point of disrespect…but in a situation like that, couldn't that be considered appropriate…?

"Say it again," I breathed, closing my eyes. "Say something else…"

"Ah, I see. My master enjoys being addressed in a more personal way, given this more _personal_ situation," he reasoned, leaning down to breathe into my ear, "Is that right, _Ciel_?"

"I…suppose…" I muttered, trying to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine. Why it sounded so nice, I wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. "It's fine. You can…call me by my name, but _only_ while we're alone and _only_ in a situation like this. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." His tongue traveled up the arch of my neck and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to keep him close. His speed increased slightly, as did the speed of my breathing. It was beginning to get warmer in my room, and Sebastian bit my neck roughly, only further increasing the strain I was under. I found myself moving in time with him, my hands running down his back, along his shoulders, just trying to find some way to get through the ecstasy I was in.

"I-It's hot in here," I gasped, my chest heaving quickly. "I…I can hardly breathe…"

"Isn't it best that way?" Sebastian chuckled in my ear, one of his hands resting heavily on my sticky chest. Maybe he was right and it was better. All I knew was that I was gasping for breath, and Sebastian's constant motion inside me wasn't helping at all.

"Sebastian, I…I'm almost…" I managed between gasps. "You should…harder…"

"Hm, already?" he laughed, shaking his head at me. "Your wish is my command." Harder and harder within me, harder and harder for me to maintain my sanity…

"Aah-ha…yes—" Writhing beneath him, "More…ah…faster… Sebastian, more…" Clawing roughly at his back and shoulders, adoring every pale centimeter of his inhuman body… "D-damn it, that's good… Ah, there…yes—ah, yes!" My entire body tensed and I was blinded by white heat, crying out his name or some other nonsense. Somehow, it was even better than it normally was. Nothing else ever felt that good, so when I got the chance to be with him like that, I always grasped at it. For once, however, Sebastian's movement didn't stop while I was lost in my orgasm; perhaps that's why it felt so incredible.

"Ciel," he said once my bliss had faded enough for me to hear him. He pulled away enough to lick my stomach completely clean, only exciting me all over again. Licking his lips, he leaned closely over me. "Are you certain you still want me to follow that order? If you're exhausted now, I wouldn't want—"

"Get off me," I snapped, pushing at his shoulders, and he obeyed without question.

"Shall I go back to my own quarters then?" he asked, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you still have orders to fulfill?" I asked, pushing him down onto his back and surprising him by climbing on top of him.

"My, my," he laughed, his hands running slowly up my thighs as I pushed myself very carefully downward. I wondered if there was a way I could do it again; I never had before in such a short amount of time. Even if I couldn't, I wanted him to be able to share in that beautiful feeling with me…though I had never cared about his experience before. Wondered, yes. Cared, no. Watching me with something like admiration in his eyes, Sebastian asked, "Isn't it a bit more difficult for you that way?"

"Even so…I can still do it," I muttered, moving and hoping I didn't look ridiculous. I tried my best to follow his example; up and back down, in and back out…and even though I had just finished, it was still nice.

"I have the utmost confidence in you. And how nice to see you for once take an interest in _my_ feelings," he said thoughtfully, his fingernails scraping lightly against my thighs with every move I made.

"If you're going to keep arguing about it…I might stop…" I warned, all the while keeping my eyes lightly shut. Perhaps I just wanted to prove to myself that I _could_ push him that far. Or satisfy my curiosity as to whether he could even go that far. Perhaps I wanted to see his reaction when he did. Whatever the reason, when his first soft sigh reached my ears, I was encouraged even more. I opened my eyes just slightly and smirked down at him, "What was that? Are you enjoying yourself after all?"

"Of course," he replied. "I would have to be utterly unfeeling not to enjoy this. With all due respect, you're quite good at that…" I wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an insult. Either way, I liked it, both for myself and for him. I suppose there was a sense of control that came with it, for whatever reason (of course, I was always in control of Sebastian…but at times he did test me). "I'm forced to wonder where you learned such a thing."

"That's fine," I laughed. "Wonder to your heart's content." He chuckled breathlessly and I was delighted; had I finally found Sebastian's weak side? Noticing the gaze he had fixed me with, I blushed slightly and glanced away; I probably looked rather laughable, considering what I was doing. "Stop looking at me that way." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What way? You mean in a way that suggests that you're on top of me, trying your hardest to bring me to orgasm?" he asked, causing my blush to intensify slightly. Seeing this, he let out another chuckle. "Very well, I'll stop looking at you." He reached up and laid the back of his right hand over his eyes, as I had often done the times we'd slept together before. Struck by a sudden idea, I grabbed his hand and pulled it up to my mouth. I paused in my movement and took one of his fingers in my mouth, sucking on it with what I hoped was a seductive look on my face.

"Hm. What a lovely gesture," my butler muttered as I took in a second digit, using my tongue to tease his fingertips. I didn't even mind when he began to move his fingers slowly in and out of my mouth. Submissive though I seemed, we both knew who was in control. I felt his hips move beneath me and was reminded of my earlier task. Setting my hands on his chest, I began to move once again, my lips still wrapped around two of his fingers. I could hear his breath now, just barely, and that only made me increase my efforts, moving a bit harder, a bit faster, against him. His left hand suddenly clenched on my leg, digging his fingernails into my skin, and I bit his fingers in shock, causing him to sit up and wrap his arm tightly around me. He pulled his fingers away from my lips and we paused there for a moment, frozen in that position of oddly intimate closeness. The heartbeat that pounded through his chest was faster and more excited than it ever was, and he was panting softly in my ear. Finally, he spoke. "I apologize…"

"It's fine," I answered quietly, my hands trapped between his chest and mine.

"I'm afraid…it may not be best to continue with this order," he advised in a soft, warning voice. "If we do, I may hurt you further than your masochism extends."

"Why do you say that?" I was trying my best to focus on our conversation while I could still feel him inside of me; it was somewhat distracting.

"As I'm sure you're aware, one often loses control of oneself when one reaches climax," he explained. "In this situation, if I were to lose control of my actions for even a moment…I might devour you without meaning to, in complete disregard of our contract." That prospect was rather frightening. I really couldn't afford to take such a risk…

"I…I don't know…" I muttered softly. My line of sight traveled up his chest, his neck, to his eyes, and the glint of crimson in them was different than usual. Curious once again, I sat up closer to him and stared sternly into his eyes. Sebastian stared back, unblinking, and his gaze looked somehow more…engaged than it normally was. His heart still beat hard against my hand, and though his breathing had slowed, it was still deep and heavy. My eyelids closed and I leaned just a bit closer to kiss him on the mouth. Not objecting, Sebastian held me closer and deepened that kiss, delving into my mouth with a bit more fervency than I'd expected. As his hands traveled down to grab my arse, I moaned into his lips; that position was strange, and he was making me move before I had adjusted. "Mm…Sebastian…"

"Am I to assume…" he began softly. "That you wish me to continue with that order?"

"Ah…yes," I gasped, nodding firmly. "I know you won't dare break our contract. I've no reason—nh—to doubt it."

"Very well. I suppose I'll simply have to try to maintain myself," he mused, shaking his head. As he moved (or moved me), that hot feeling began to return to my stomach and I put my lips to his neck to quiet myself. Focusing on something like that, I might be able to ignore…

"Haah…!" It was no use; there was certainly no way I could ignore _that_… "Sebastian… Can I…again?"

"Hmph. Are you asking permission, or are you asking whether it's possible?" he smirked, obviously not too flustered to tease me.

"I…need your permission for nothing," I snapped. How was it that even in a situation like that, he always managed to irritate me?

"In that case, yes, you can. I assure you that you will, at least once more before I do." If that held true… Damn it! That dream again! How long had it been since we'd started? Not yet an hour, surely…although I did tend to lose track of time. What if the sun came up and we were still—?

"Faster," I ordered. "Don't think about me; focus on yourself."

"Oh? What a strange order to be given from a child," he laughed as he pushed me down onto my back once again. I tried to support myself, but my arms shook and nearly collapsed beneath me; my body was obviously feeling the strain of such prolonged activity. In fact, my already-sticky chest was beginning to shine with sweat. How unseemly… Noticing this, Sebastian leaned down and licked a line across my chest. My hand found its way up to his hair in what was almost a loving gesture, like stroking the head of a pet… Then I paused for a moment to wonder what Sebastian would look like with a collar added to his everyday wardrobe. Nothing studded or spiked; just a tasteful black leather strap. Perhaps something Italian…

"Is…something funny?" Sebastian asked, glancing up at me; apparently, I was laughing softly without realizing it. I could understand how he would be annoyed; it was certainly a strange time to be laughing for no reason.

"N-no; kiss me," I ordered, and he complied without another question. When he pulled back, a smirk had returned to curve his lips. Reaching down to take my ankle in his hand, he abruptly lifted it high enough to set my foot on his shoulder. Needless to say, this change was sudden and almost uncomfortable. I was sure that I looked completely ridiculous, so I had to protest. "S-stop that! What are you—aah…!" My arguments were ceased immediately when I discovered that from this vantage…he was reaching me even deeper than before… I let out a pathetic moan and clawed at the sheets beneath me. Looking at him was far too embarrassing, so I kept my eyes tightly shut while my back arched involuntarily. How could he do such a thing without feeling utterly ridiculous? Though I suppose he focused more on sensations than appearances…at least, while we were alone.

"Are you close, Ciel?" he breathed in my ear, his tongue wetly teasing my earlobe. Close…for the second time that night. How interesting.

"Yes," I answered, referring to the hotness that was again building up in my stomach. "This—ah…this is good." For obvious reasons, I was beginning to feel weak…dizzy and lightheaded. But I was still vividly aware of everything he was doing to me. His soft laugh was maddening, so close and oddly personal. It seemed everything about that night was more intimate than usual, though I didn't know why. Forcing my leg up so far that my knee was nearly at the level of my shoulders, Sebastian let his lips play about my chest, clouding my mind with so many sensations that it was difficult to process them all at once; I hardly had time to realize what was happening before I reached my second orgasm. I let out a breath of surprise and a grateful moan, bucking my hips by accident. Sebastian laughed and covered my mouth with his, not pausing to acknowledge my climax at all. And while it all felt so spectacular…I had to admit that I was tiring.

"Se…Sebastian…wait," I breathed, so he paused, still pressed deeply inside me. Lying flat on my back and panting, I hardly noticed his hungry gaze.

"Are you so worn out already?" he asked patronizingly. "Honestly, how can you expect me to fulfill my orders if you stop me?"

"Fine…" I managed, pushing him away and sitting up, though I was far from stable. He sat back and watched me for a moment, and in my weary daze, I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, my hands venturing down between his legs. This time, it was his turn to gasp in surprise.

"Ah…that was unexpected…" he admitted as my hands teased him, trying to mimic the same techniques he always used on me. Though my hands were smaller proportionally, my treatment was still enough to make his breathing falter. "Hm…"

"My poor Sebastian, are you all right?" I asked happily, pleased with myself for having such control over him. He nodded once, leaning his head back slightly.

"It's obvious…that you've never worked a day in your life," he informed me. "Your hands are the softest ones I've ever felt. And to think…I once considered you a gentleman." Exhausted though I was, that bothered me.

"Shut up; even doing something like this, I'm ten times the gentleman you'll ever be," I snapped.

"I'm afraid you're correct there; I've honestly never thought of myself as 'gentle' by any means," he agreed, his hips moving in response to my hands. What was the word I wanted to describe him? It was somewhere between "pitiful" and "cute." My lips started at his neck and moved slowly downward, past his chest, his stomach, and toward his hips. Pausing there for a moment, I steeled myself and began to use my mouth instead of my hands, but Sebastian stopped me; taking my chin in his hand, he raised me back up toward him. "Please, there's no need for that."

"Why not? You always do it to me," I pointed out, annoyed that he had kept me from moving past my fears.

"That's different; I'm a servant. A master should never have to do a thing like that. You needn't debase yourself for my pleasure." He was so odd!

"Fine," I grumbled, glancing up into his eyes. "Then what _should_ I do?" Apparently glad that I had asked, Sebastian grabbed me by my hips and pulled me up into his lap so that I was straddling him. Since we were both nude at the time, this caused a tumult of strange feelings and sensations below my waist, and I let out a soft sigh of surprise. My butler, however, was smirking.

"Now move your hips," he said. Faced with my hesitation, he continued, "Come now; it isn't hard." That _certainly_ wasn't true… In any case, I let my hands rest on his stomach, moving my hips slowly back and forth. When my bedmate let out a low moan, it only encouraged me further. Sliding his hand up the back of my leg, he held me close and breathed in my ear, "Ciel…Faster." And his saying my name with that pleading, purring tone in his voice…it was so nice.

"Mm-hm." With my increase in speed, his moans began to multiply, each one breathed into my ear with growing intensity. How strange that I felt so powerful in that position. Covering his mouth with mine, I finally found out what it was like to swallow someone else's moan, and it was just as pleasant as the rest of the night had been thus far. When he could finally stand it no longer, he broke away from me.

"Stand up." Eager to do whatever was necessary for him, I crawled off the bed and stood on shaking legs. Sebastian stood as well, pushing me forward so that I was leaning on my hands with my arse toward him. Forcing himself back inside, he picked up speed a little too quickly, moving roughly so that we could both still feel it.

"I-I'm…too weak for this," I breathed as my arms quivered under my weight. "My arms could…give out at any moment."

"Ah, but you're doing so well," he informed me. The tone in his voice suggested that he was not only smirking, but also coming close to his climax. Surely I could endure for that long… His hand ran down to my arse and he whispered, "I want you to make this as tight as you can." Trying not to blush from his brazen request, I did as he said, clenching my fingers in the sheets of my own bed. He purred softly at my efforts and muttered very quietly, "It seems I'm not the only one who can take orders."

"Sh-shut up…" I managed, sure I would pass out at any time. "I can't…for much longer…"

"Bear it just a moment more. Mmh… Don't you…want to prove me wrong?" he asked. Thinking of that, I pushed back against him, and he let out a brief gasp. In the span of perhaps three seconds, his fingernails dragged down my chest, his teeth clamped down hard on my shoulder, he let out another moan and I felt him come inside of me. That feeling can hardly be described in words, but by the time I came back to my senses, Sebastian was slowly disengaging himself from me. My arms finally buckled and I lay there on my chest, legs still quaking weakly. Now that he had finished, my butler didn't appear to be having trouble anymore.

"Hm. You may need another bath…" He knelt behind me and used his tongue to clean me up, removing every drop of liquid he had forced inside. Past my fatigued and near-sleep state, I still found strength to moan pathetically for him. Hardly aware of what was happening, I let him pick me up and lay me down on my bed. When he kissed me, he tasted…different somehow. I shivered when I realized what it was I was tasting, but tried to hold him closer nonetheless. I say "tried" because it didn't work out very well; I was so exhausted I could hardly move. Sebastian redressed the lower half of his body and glanced toward the window. "It's been some time. The sun may come up soon." Upon hearing that, I moaned in horror, only causing him to laugh once more.

Climbing into my bed next to me, Sebastian slipped his arms around my stomach to hold me close.

"Young master. Thank you for your patience," he chuckled, and I managed a weak smile.

"Of course. If I couldn't at least do that much…what kind of master would I be…?" Without another word, I immediately fell asleep.

**…**

**A/N: It seems Sebastian gets a little…forceful when he starts to get close… I think there was a definitive point where things started to decline. I blame Ciel's second orgasm. Eh, but whaddaya gonna do? There are only so many words that can be used in a story like this, so because it was so long…it may have ended up a little repetitive? Either way, I hope you enjoyed it as much as Sebastian did!**


End file.
